one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saitama vs Goku
Saitama vs Goku is Peep4Life's eighty-fourth OMM. Description One Punch Man vs Dragonball! They are considered the two strongest anime/manga characters and are held to the highest esteem. But who is stronger? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Goku flew into the arena where Saitama was waiting for him. "So, you're the one I've heard so much about" Goku remarked. "And you're... Goku I assume?" Saitama asked. "Well, please don't disappoint me..." Saitama said. Goku smiled. "I won't, don't you worry." Nobody blink! Fight! ''' Goku and Saitama traded punches (yes I know someone will say something like 'Oi, Peep! Saitama wins in one punch!' but for the sake of the melee, Goku will be one of those who can survive). Saitama's punches were certainly quicker but Goku had the presence of mind to take to the air. Saitama followed and received an axehandle back to the ground. Saitama dodged some incoming ki blasts but Goku was still blasting who he assumed to be Saitama- turned out they were just afterimages and Saitama reemerged behind Goku, and used both hands to beat down Goku, with blows faster than before. "Solar Flare!" Goku shouted, blinding the one punch man. This diversion allowed Goku to deliver a flying punch, sending Saitama out of the stadium. Goku flew after him and went Super Saiyan as a precaution. Goku fired continuous Kamehamehas at Saitama. The damage was bad- much worse than the untested Saitama had ever felt. Saitama got up and threw a serious punch at Goku, the Saiyan flew aside and grabbed Saitama. He descended and executed the Dragonthrow, dragging Saitama across the floor. Saitama freed himself and rushed Goku with a blinding flurry of punches, busting Goku open. Saitama lunged again with more punches but this time, Goku used HIS afterimages to his favour. Saitama obliterated the false visions of Goku and was then volleyed by a Kamehameha. Saitama crashed into a nearby building and slowly got up. Had he really underestimated Goku? He dug his hands into the building and used his serious table flip to hurl a large chunk of wall at Goku. Goku was sent crashing into a lorry and he decided to take his transformation to the next level: Super Saiyan 2! A stronger version of Goku was now stood before Saitama, Goku used ki blasts to try and weaken Saitama, the one punch man dodged and flew at Goku. The two brawled, exchanging almost blinding punches. Goku tried to call on Solar Flare once more but Saitama headbutted him, forcing separation. Saitama came lunging at Goku, ready to punch his lights out but Goku fired two Destructo Disks, slicing each of Saitama's arms off. Saitama cried out in agony and fell to his knees. Goku landed in front of him. "Ka..meh...ame..." Goku began, Saitama looked up; he had been beaten... "HAAAAAA!" Goku cried, killing Saitama instantly. '''KO Goku allowed his transformation to fade; he had won! "That was disappointing. I never got to show my true power." The Saiyan said before leaving the scene. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Goku! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees that came true